1. Field
The teachings in accordance with the exemplary embodiments of this present disclosure generally relate to a camera module and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Background
Recently, demands on a small-sized compact camera module are on the increase for use in various multimedia fields including notebook type personal computers, camera phones, PDAs (Personal Digital Assistants), smart phones and toys, and in image input equipment including monitoring cameras and information terminals for video tape recorders. Particularly, designs have become such elements that have a great influence on sales of mobile phones, whereby small-sized camera modules are greatly on demand.
The camera module is generally manufactured using an image sensor chip or a photoelectric conversion device of a CCD (Charge Coupled Device) type or a CMOS (Complementary Metal Oxide Semiconductor) type to converge light from an object to a photosensitive element and to form an image of the object on a display medium such as a display device.
FIG. 1 is a cross-sectional view illustrating a camera module according to prior art, from which the camera module according to prior art will be briefly described.
Referring to FIG. 1, a PCB (Printed Circuit Board, 10) is mounted with an image sensor (20), and a lens assembly (30) mounted with a plurality of lenses on a light irradiation path is positioned at an upper surface of the image sensor (20). Furthermore, a housing (40) is also mounted for supporting and guiding a position of the lens assembly (30).
The lens assembly (30) in the conventional camera module is bonded to an upper periphery of the PCB (10) by an adhesive to allow light to be irradiated from the plurality of lenses to the image sensor (20). On the drawing, an adhesive (50)) is coated to a bottom surface of the lens assembly (30) or an upper surface of the PCB (10) to adhesively fix the lens assembly (30), where there occurs the following problems in a case the adhesive (50) of conventional epoxy is coated to the bottom surface of the lens assembly (30) or the upper surface of the PCB (10). However, the conventional method using the epoxy generates the following problems.
That is, a relatively evenly coated thickness must be applied, but if even thickness is not coated, a vertical tilting is generated from the bonded lens assembly (30) to have an influence on a resolution, whereby the adjacent image sensor (20) on the PCB (10) is applied with a physical influence during curing of the coated epoxy to ill affect the resolution of the image sensor (20).
Another problem is that a direct contact between the lens assembly (30) and the PCB (10) may cause a physical damage to the lens assembly (30). Still further problem is that a coated surface is too narrow to weaken an adhesive strength and a product may develop a failure if epoxy is introduced into the image sensor side.